MEDIEVAL CHIPMUNKS
by jet12385
Summary: this story takes place in the mystical kingdom of whiterun.
1. Chapter 1

Medieval chipmunks

chapter 1

princess troubles

In a far far away kingdom two brothers were sparring in the courtyard

with their swords while the third brother was watching . A servant said "prince Alvin , prince Theodore and prince Simon the king request you three come to the throne room" . Prince Alvin said "servant thanks you can leave". Prince Alvin and his brothers went to the throne room . Two servants had opened the doors to the throne room . King Dave said "it's good to see you my three sons and tonight we will have a party for you three as you are now at the age

of Ascension you three will need to have a princess as your wife" . A servant said "out loud the three princesses of winter hold are here at your request thy king". King Dave said "let them in" . Three princesses walked in the throne room they curtsied . King Dave said "hello you three are here cause thy three sons will need to have a wife and now you will introduce yourselves" . The princess in the middle said "my name is Brittany and I am the prettiest of my sisters". The princess on the left said "my name is Jeanette and I am the smartest of my sisters" . The princess on the right said "my name is Eleanor and I am the kindest of my sisters". King Dave said "Alvin

as you are thy first born you will choose first then prince Simon and prince Theodore you will get the last" . Alvin walked around the princesses he looked them over then he stopped in front of princess Eleanor he looked at her then he "said princess Eleanor you will be thy wife". King Dave said "good now prince Simon it's your turn" .prince Simon said "princess Jeanette you will be thy wife". King Dave said "prince Theodore you will get princess Brittany as your wife and We will have a ball to announce the marriage of thy sons". Alvin said "father can we go to get ready"? King Dave said "yes and take your brides and get them ready for the ball it will start at sunset" . Prince Alvin said "come with me princess Eleanor to thy bed chambers so you can get ready". Princess Eleanor went with prince Alvin to the chamber to the right of the throne room while princess Jeanette went with prince Simon to the chamber to the left of the throne room . Meanwhile in prince Alvin's chamber prince Alvin handed princess Eleanor a red box with a heart on it. Eleanor said "what is in the box"? Prince Alvin said "it is a wedding ring but a wizard cursed to box so only thy true love can open the box the ring will be need to protect the Kingdom from evil". Princess Eleanor said "you believe me to your true love and if I can not open the box what will happen to me" . Prince Alvin "said princess Eleanor you would be cast in to the dragon's den to preserve the peace but that order will come from the king". Princess Eleanor tried to open the box but she was unable to open the box . Prince Alvin said "princess Eleanor you will come with me to see thy father" . Prince Alvin and princess Eleanor walked to the throne room they saw prince Theodore and princess Brittany talking with king Dave he said prince Alvin what's wrong . Alvin said princess "Eleanor could not open the dragon ring box mother gave me before she died five months ago". King Dave said " prince Alvin your brother prince Theodore has a problem cause princess Brittany could not open the basilisk box so what should we do" . A voice from the shadows said "let princess Brittany try the dragon box while princess Eleanor could try the basilisk box". King Dave looked to the shadows he said "wulfric so you think princess could open the dragon box and princess Eleanor could open the basilisk box". Princess Brittany took the box from prince Alvin she put her hand on the box lid she open the box to see a ring with a dragon head when she put the ring on the ring glowed red . King Dave said "princess Eleanor you will try the basilisk box" . Princess Eleanor tried to open prince Theodore's box but she was unable to open the box she looked scared . King Dave said "sorry princess Eleanor you will be put to death when the sun is at peak of the day so guards take princess Eleanor to the tower" . Eleanor drew a dagger from her belt she said "I will not die quietly then she threw the dagger at king Dave's heart". King Dave cried in pain as the dagger hit him . Prince Alvin and prince Theodore drew their swords and pointed them at Eleanor .king Dave said "wulfric tell my sons to avenge my death". Wulfric looked at king Dave he said "the king is dead". Prince Alvin said "no he can't be dead" .prince Theodore and prince Alvin rushed to their father's lifeless body. Wulfric said "prince Alvin he told me for you to avenge his death". Prince Alvin "said guards take princess Eleanor to the dungeon she will be put to death at the peak of the sun and this will be open to the public as it will be in the courtyard". Wulfric "said prince Alvin you are now the king of white run" .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

execution

queen Brittany and princess Jeanette were crying as they watch two guards drag princess Eleanor into the courtyard. King Alvin said princess Eleanor of winter hold you will be executed for the murder of king Dave. King Alvin said "prince Simon and prince Theodore draw your swords we will avenge our fathers death" . queen Brittany and princess Jeanette turned there heads as king Alvin and his brothers stabbed princess Eleanor in the chest with their swords . Princess Eleanor let out a blood curdling scream then she was silenced as king Alvin sliced princess Eleanor's head off it hit the floor as it did queen Brittany and princess Jeanette began to weep for their sister. King Alvin said "queen Brittany now you can bury your sister in the graveyard". Queen Brittany said " I need two servants to take my sisters body and burn it. King Alvin said "prince Theodore you will have a wife I will send word to merriwood for princess Alice to come and try the basilisk box" . Prince Theodore said "thank you king Alvin as he went to his chamber" . King Alvin "called fourth a messenger" king Alvin said "messenger you will leave for merriwood

at once and with haste you will bring princess Alice and tell her she will be married to thy brother prince Theodore if she can open the basilisk box" . The messenger said "I will leave with haste my liege I will be back in three days" . Queen Brittany said "king Alvin I hear you are bringing another princess for prince Theodore I hope she does end up dead like thy sister Eleanor" . King Alvin said "I must put her to death if she could not open the box it is said if the unworthy shall try to open the box and if can not they must be sacrificed to keep the peace but do not worry queen Brittany you and princess Jeanette have earned your place here but princess Eleanor your sister was a taint on the box I am sorry but that is how the kingdom is ran".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DRAGONS

the next day a guard came running into the throne room he said "a dragon is attacking the castle" . Queen Brittany and princess Jeanette screamed in terror .king Alvin said "prince Simon and prince Theodore let 's call upon our magic armors" . Prince Simon raised his hand he shouted "with the power of water give me wisdom" as he shouted his body was engulfed in blue light as he stepped of the light he was wearing a blue armor . Prince Theodore raised his hand he shouted "with the power of the wind give me courage" as he shout a green light engulfed his body he stepped out of the light wearing green armor . King Alvin raised his hand he shouted "with the power of fire give me power" as he shouted his body was engulfed in red light he stepped out of the light wearing red armor then he "yelled fire sword" then a sword appeared in his hand .Prince Theodore yelled "wind bow then a bow appeared" in his hand . Prince Simon yelled "water mace then a mace" appeared in his hand . King Alvin said "prince Theodore you will take the archers to the battlements I want you to shoot this dragon till it lands and Simon you take the mages and the knights will fight along side me on the front lines" . King Alvin and his brothers ran to the courtyard where they saw a green dragon it was flying around the tower. Prince Theodore said "archers come here nine archers ran to prince Theodore he said your five archers you will go the tower to the right while you four come with me to the tower on the left" . The archers got into their spots . Prince Theodore yelled "archers fire at will" . The archer to the left of prince Theodore said "why do you want to fire at me cause I am will" . Prince Theodore said "shut up a fire your arrows at the wings of the dragon" . King Alvin charged in to battle with his sword held high he and the other knights attack the legs of the dragon while prince Simon said "mages use ice spells to freeze it" . Prince Theodore drew some magic arrows

from his quiver he fired the arrows as the arrow hit the wing the wing froze . King Alvin swung his fire sword it broke one wing . The dragon roared in pain it to a swipe at king Alvin he screamed in pain as his left arm fell off and hit the ground. Prince Simon froze the dragon's head with his magic rod . King Alvin swung his fire sword

the dragon's head shattered into pieces. Queen Brittany ran to king Alvin she put her hand over the wound she said " vulnera sanentur" the wound begin to close up she said "king Alvin I could not bring your arm back". King Alvin said "thank you I did not know you could use magic" . Queen Brittany said "king Alvin all my sisters can use magic" .

King Alvin said "out loud we have a big feast tonight to celebrate the victory over the dragon".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE BALL

the next day prince Theodore was talking with king Alvin in the throne room . King Alvin said "prince Theodore princess Alice should be here today" . A messenger came walking in to the throne room he said "king Alvin princess Alice is here" . Princess Alice walked in the throne room . Prince Theodore look towards princess Alice he thought to him self she was really beautiful with her long silky blonde hair that hid half of her face then she brush her hair over her shoulder then she curtsied. King Alvin said "princess Alice you are here at thy request you are to try to open my brothers box in witch contains a ring if you can open it you will be married to him if not you will be put to death cause you would have tainted the box".

Prince Theodore presented the box to princess he said "princess Alice I hope you can open thy box cause your beautiful" . Princess Alice blushed she took the box with her left hand then she open the box with her right hand then she put the ring on . King Alvin said "congrats princess Alice and prince Theodore" a guard cheered hurray

. princess Alice said "as we are married now you will take the throne of merriwood as my father died three years ago my uncle scar

is on the throne till I got married" . King Alvin said "is this true princess Alice that my brother here is now the king of merriwood" .

Princess Alice said "yes I am a only child of thy father he had no male heir so thy uncle took the throne until I was married" . King Alvin said "wulfric is this true" ? Wulfric said "yes since the late king of merriwood had no male heir it would fall the next male of the family that would be her uncle but as prince Theodore was just married to princess Alice he becomes the king of merriwood so all hail king Theodore of merriwood and queen Alice of merriwood and king Alvin prince Simon is the king of winter hold" . King Alvin said "wow why did you not tell me wulfric". Wulfric said "you did not ask me thy king" . King Alvin called fourth a messenger he said "you will spread

word around that there will be a ball tonight" . King Theodore said "queen Alice we will go to our chamber so you can get ready for the ball" he took her hand then he led her towards the chamber across from the throne room . Queen Alice said "to her handmaidens put thy stuff in the corner so I can pick a dress to wear". King Theodore said "I will be in the courtyard while you get dressed if you want . Queen Alice said no you can help me pick a dress for me to wear". King Theodore said "OK" . Queen Alice said "king Theodore what color do you like"? King Theodore said "the green one with silver trim". Queen Alice said "OK you like that one then" "she said handmaidens help undo the ties on the back of thy dress" . Two handmaidens undid the back of Queen Alice's dress . Queen Alice stepped out her dress she said "king Theodore do like thy figure". King Theodore said "your figure is great" then she stepped in to her green dress then the two handmaidens had done the ties to queen Alice's dress . Queen Alice turned to look at king Theodore she said "how do I look"? King Theodore said "here is a tiara for you". Queen Alice said "tomorrow will return to merriwood so you can take the throne from my uncle king scar". King Theodore said "OK" then he took off his mythril chain mail then he on a green silk shirt then put on some black pants. Queen Alice said "let's go to the ball". King Theodore took queen Alice's hand he led her to the great hall . A servant said "wait here you will be announced in" he said "introducing king Theodore and queen Alice of merriwood" . King Theodore and queen Alice walked in the great hall . King Alvin said "king Theodore I hear you will be leaving

tomorrow but I want to talk to you and king Simon right now". King Simon walked over to king Alvin and king Theodore . King Alvin said "when you two return to your kingdoms let's keep the normal peace between us for all time". King Theodore and king Simon said "OK".

THE END

A/N I will be writing another story related to this it will be called medieval chipmunk wars see ya later readers gotta jet


End file.
